All dogs go to heven?
by newxfamilyx
Summary: Mitchie is Alex's girlfriend but Mitchie's dog is pretty jelous.


**Alex's POV**

"Why does your dog always try to kill me, Mitch!" I yelled at my girlfriend of two years. I had come over to help her with her math homework. But when she answered the door her dog, Lester, jumped on top of me. I screamed and Mitchie quickly grabbed the massive dog's collar as he continued to growl at me. That brings us to me awaiting an answer from her. She rolled her eyes at me and looked down to Lester.

"He's just very...very..very protective of me. I guess he thinks of you as a threat because I spend a lot of time with you." It was my turn to roll my eyes as she lovingly looked at Lester. I cautiously kneeled down to the still growling dog**.** He eyed me wearily as I carefully reached my hand out to pet his head. I was slightly touching his head when he barked, startling Mitchie. She accidently released his collar and I jumped up as fast as I could. As he started to come at me I grabbed the front door handle and slammed the ajar door in his face. I heard scratching at the other side of the door as Mitchie scowled him. I heard footsteps then a load bang and more footsteps. The door opened slowly and Mitchie stared at me sheepishly.

"I put him in the guest room its safe to come in now." She moved back as I safely walked into the house. I followed her into the living room as she sat down on the couch. I soon plopped down next to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry about my dog always trying to kill you." I smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. I hadn't seen her in a while because of my family vacation to Florida. I begged my mom to let her come with us but she said we couldn't be trusted having our own room. Even though I was angry I knew she was right. When we're alone we can't just not make love, its like a second nature. And that would be bad if my uncle or someone walked in on us doing the nasty.

"I missed you." I whispered and she lazily smiled back at me. There was no one home at the time so I moved my hand up her shirt and started to trace random patterns on her stomach. She giggled and I heard faint barking coming from upstairs. Thank god she locked that dog up or I'd be dead by now. You see, me and Lester have been enemies since I first ate dinner here with the family. I was putting corn on my plate when Lester jumped up and stole the spoon. It knocked over the gravy and spilled all over me. I started to wipe the gravy off as Lester was dragged away. Ever since then the dog has tormented the hell out of me. I don't understand why Lester wants to kill me so bad. But maybe Mitchie right maybe he is overjealous. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Mitchie place her lips on mine. Even after two years the tingles were still there. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she started to nip at my bottom lip.

She soon licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, that I soon granted. Our tongues battled for control as the kiss became more heated. I felt her move her hands from my waist to under my shirt. Instead of playing with my stomach, as I had done to her earlier**, **she started to trace the outline of my bra. I whimpered and I felt her smile into the kiss. I moved my hands and started to push her back lightly onto the couch. I was feeling pretty aroused and I could tell she was, too. I started to claw at her stomach because I knew it was very sensitive there for her. She moaned into my mouth and started to yank at the hem of my shirt.

But we both heard load growling and stopped dead in our tracks. It soon dawned on me that I hadn't heard Lester barking in awhile. We both turn our heads at the same time to see Lester staring at us with his head cocked to the side. My eyes went wide as I suddenly jumped off Mitchie and dove over the back of the couch. I heard Lester's claws on the hardwood floor as he followed close behind.

"Alex, run to my room!" I looked over to an alarmed but amused Mitchie. As Mitchie yelled this Lester dove over the couch right behind me. I screamed and ran for the steps Lester hot on my trail. As I ran I quickly decided that I was done running from this dog and was gonna show him who's boss. I started dead in my tracks and Lester skidded to a halt next to me. I turned to the dog and narrowed my eyes at him.

"This is the last time I gonna run from you. I mean come on, you can't be that jealous of me. Mitchie loves you as much as she loves me. So chill out!" I felt crazy talking to a dog but this was my last option. I saw out of the corner of my eye a giggling Mitchie leaning against a door frame. Lester slowly walked forward towards me and I tensed up as to see what he would do. He slowly nudged my hand as I let out a shaky breathe. Maybe it was truths for now on, maybe I was on his good side now. As I got lost in my train of thought I didn't see Lester moved closer to me. I gasped when I suddenly felt something liquid and warming running down my ankle. I looked down to see Lester, foot in the air, peeing on my leg. I quickly moved my leg back and he stopped instantly. He made a huffing sound at me and trotted away, laying down in the corner. I looked over to my hysterically laughing girlfriend and sighed. She walked over me trying to hold in her laughter for my sake.

"I think that was a peace treaty." She soon burst out laughing at her own joke. I rolled my eyes but I think she was right. Lester had finally excepted that I wasn't gonna go anywhere. Mitchie's laughter soon died down as she grabbed my hand. I frowned at her for laughing at me but she knew I was kidding.

"I'm sorry, that was a very...brave thing you did. Now let go get your leg washed off and then _**we**_ can go take _**a**_ shower." I was suddenly aroused again and ran up the steps as Mitchie followed. Lester stayed downstairs and rest peacefully by the fire happy that his master was safe with Alex.


End file.
